The Last Dream
by ChantarelleAnylinde
Summary: En una época diferente... una aventura llena de magia y sufrimiento necesita de un héroe. ¿Será Sonic capaz de salvar las tierras de Camelot del mal? ¿Podrá el amor florecer en tiempos oscuros? Una historia basada en el juego "Sonic and the black knight"
1. Chapter 1 Un mundo extraño

_Os presento mi nueva historia!_

_Está basada en el juego "Sonic and the black knight", cogeré el comienzo del juego y las caracterizaciones de los personajes, utilizando los nombres del juego y algunos de los personajes. Tambien uso datos de la leyenda de Arturo._

_Para los que no conozcais el juego, usaré los nombres que los personajes usan en el y que os iré contando a medida que avanza la historia, los que no aparecen en el juego les he cambiado el nombre a mi gusto para que sea acorde con el texto._

_Comencemos..._

* * *

**Capítulo 1. Un mundo extraño**

Sonic corría veloz y tranquilo por las grandes praderas de Green Hill, su hogar. La tarde de aquel jueves de primavera era realmente fantástica, el sol brillaba en el horizonte, pero sin calentar demasiado, un tiempo perfecto para correr un poco y disfrutar. No le apetecía ver a nadie, solo quería su propia compañía. Hacía meses que habían vencido a Eggman en su último intento por dominar el mundo, y desde entonces poco había vuelto a ver a sus amigos. Había decidido viajar un poco, correr mucho y bueno... disfrutar de sus aficiones (sí, tenía más aficiones que correr), pero hacía dos días que había regresado a casa...

Volviendo a aquella tarde, tras una larga carrera, paró en Central City, a comer algo. En una de las calles peatonales habían montado un puestecito de fast food, donde compró tres sabrosos hot dogs, sin duda, su comida favorita. Ya se había zampado uno y tenía en su objetivo el segundo, cuando una extraña nube marrón fue formándose a sus pies hasta rodearlo completamente... lo siguiente que sintió fue el viento en su piel y la velocidad a la que caía... Miró al suelo y se preparó para atenuar aquella caída con éxito.

Una vez en tierra firme miró a su alrededor...

Una tropa de personajes con armadura negra corría tras una joven, de apariencia humana, que vestía una larga túnica púrpura, parecía estar en apuros, por lo que no dudó un segundo en ir a ayudarla, como tenía por costumbre.

Tras vencer a la gran mayoría de aquellos seres, el que parecía el líder, que portaba una armadura que cubría totalmente su cuerpo habló...

**- Volveremos a vernos las caras... - **juró** - Te arrepentirás de esta insolencia! - **se dirigió a la mujer

**- Si... si por lo menos te quitases esa máscara veríamos si eres capaz de decir lo mismo! - **se burló Sonic

Los oscuros personajes desaparecieron en un humo negro como la noche y la muchacha recuperó el aliento, doblándose hacia sus propias rodillas... Sonic se le acercó

**- Ey, ¿estás bien? - **preguntó amistoso

**- Ss... si - **se incorporó** - Gracias por acudir a mi llamada**

**- ¿Tu llamada? ¿Has sido tú quien me ha traído aquí?**

**- Si - **le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.** - Mi nombre es Merlina, es un honor conocerte.**

**- Yo soy Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog - **levantó el pulgar

**- Acompáñame, por favor - **pidó ella

Caminó detrás de aquella extraña durante unos minutos, observando todo cuanto les rodeaba. Era un paisaje humilde, no parecía haber nada de industrialización, el erizo diría que, incluso, estaba varios siglos atrás. Se adentraron en un bosque cercano, allí había una pequeña cabaña en la que la mujer entró. Una vz dentró, se desprendió de aquella túnica y Sonic pudo verla bien. Era humana, de cabello cobrizo y orejas un tanto apuntadas, similares a las de un elfo. Era más alta que él, de tez clara y complexión delgada, con unos grandes ojos marrones.

- **Te debo una explicación, Sonic the hedgehog - **habló por fin

**- Dime solo Sonic - **sonrió

**- No es costumbre de la gente de por aquí pero está bien, Sonic**

**- ¿No es costumbre?- **se extrañó

**- Cierto... No perteneces a esta época... Es costumbre en estas tierras de llamar a la gente por su tratamiento y después su nombre completo o solo por su apellido, salvo a los esclavos y sirvientes, de los que solo se dice su nombre...**

**- No comprendo... - **se encogió de hombros

**- Verás, si fueses un personaje de la nobleza serias Lord Sonic, y si fueses un caballero serías Sir Sonic... Para las mujeres se usa Lady o señora, delante del nombre y apellido. - **explicó

**- Creo que ya empiezo a comprender... Lady Merlina -** guió su ojo derecho**- Pero insisto, llámame solo Sonic, no soy ni noble ni caballero.**

**- Bien, dejando de lado la cuestión del trato, voy a explicarte porqué estás aquí...**

**- Eso estaría bien**

**- En estas tierras hace tiempo que reina el mal... He tratado de luchar incontables veces contra él y por liberar a los aldeanos, pero ha sido imposible...**

**- ¿Por qué?**

**- Arturo... Él porta la malvada espada Excalibur, la cual tiene el poder de doblegar los corazones o destruír al que se enfrente a él..**

**- Pero... ¿Arturo el rey? ¿No se supone que era bueno?**

**- El mismo - **constantó ella** - Era un buen rey hasta que un malvado hechicero lo maldijo y se volvió totalmente loco, y Excalibur, la espada sagrada, lo hizo también. - **tragó saliva** - Y al igual que ellos, los caballeros de la tabla redonda y el ejército real..**

**- Es una historia trágica... ¿y no hay nada que pueda hacerse?**

**- Si, por eso te he invocado... Llevo tiempo leyendo los textos sagrados y buscando un héroe en mi bola de cristal... hasta que te encontré... Estudié la forma de traerte y bueno... aquí estás... - **se sonrojó un poco** - ¿Me ayudarás?**

**- Sí, claro.- **dijo complaciente -** ¿Qué puedo hacer yo?**

* * *

_Y bien? Qué os parece hasta aquí? Espero vuestros reviews!**  
**_

_ Chantarelle  
_


	2. Chapter 2 El tacto del metal

_**Capítulo 2. El tacto del metal**_

* * *

Tras aquella pequeña clase de historia sobre la misteriosa época, Sonic comprendió la gravedad del asunto y accedió a ayudar a Merlina. El primer paso que la maga creyó conveniente fue entrenar al erizo en al arte de la espada, pues a pesar de su rapidez, sin una buena técnica estaría perdido, pues entre su destino y él, seguramente estaría alguno de los caballeros de la tabla redonda.

Sonic se encaminó hacia la ciudad más cercana al Bosque del Olvido (así se llamaba el lugar donde vivía Merlina). Fue solo, siguiendo las indicaciones que la humana le había dado, admirando, como siempre, la naturaleza que lo rodeaba.

**- Qué aire más puro! **- pensó para si mismo - **Aquí da gusto correr y, por lo menos, se que Eggman no andará incordiando, pues no hay tecnología..**

No hace falta mencionar que llegó a su destino enseguida, una vez allí, buscó la herrería. Un tosco cartel de madera colgado de dos bisagras ya oxidadas sirvió para orientarlo. Empujo con ligereza aquella media puerta y entró en la casa de piedra. Se sorprendió al ver que el herrero era un zorro de dos colas, de apariencia realmente conocida..

**-**** Tails! -** exclamó** - ¿Qué haces tú aquí?**

**- Buen día señor - **saludó cortés** - Yo trabajo aquí, soy el herrero**

**- No entiendo que está pasando... ¿no me recuerdas?**

**- Lo lamento señor, pero es la primera vez que le veo -** reconoció** - Mi nombre es Alfred, y soy el humilde herrero de esta ciudad**

**- Ah... bueno... ok... Mi nombre es Sonic.. - **dijo todavía sin comprender

**- Es un placer Sir Sonic, dígame, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?**

**- Busco una espada**

**- Está usted en el lugar adecuado - dijo con una amplia sonrisa **

El zorro le mostró el sinfín de espadas que él mismo había creado. Tras varios minutos, Sonic escogió una de ellas, pagó y volvió al bosque...

* * *

Merlina lo esperaba con cierta impaciencia, como temerosa de que algo le hubiese pasado..

**- Sonic! - **gritó al verle llegar** - ¿Cómo es que has tardado tanto? Estaba preocupada..**

**- Me ha pasado algo muy raro, Merlina...**

**- Cuentame..**

**- He ido a la herrería y allí estaba un zorro igual a mi amigo Tails de mi época... Le he hablado pero no me ha reconocido..**

**- ¿Te refieres a Alfred? Él lleva muchos años siendo herrero**

**- Pero es Tails! No comprendo...**

**- Sonic, puede que Alfred sea tu amigo Tails, pero seguramente esta sea su vida anterior... - **miró a Sonic, que parecía no entender nada aún **- Sonic, el universo es algo cíclico...es posible que todos hayamos tenido una vida anterior o tengamos una vida posterior... De hecho es posible que encuentres a personas que conozcas en tu época, pero has de tener en cuenta que sus homólogos de esta época no tienen nada que ver con los de la tuya... De hecho, hasta es posible que tengas que enfrentarte a tus amigos, tu novia o tu familia, o apoyar a tus enemigos..**

**- Espero que eso no ocurra... -** tragó saliva

Tras aquella extraña charla, su amiga humana insitió en comenzar con las lecciones de esgrima, pues el tiempo no jugaba en su favor...

Por suerte, Sonic era ágil y de fácil aprendijaze, por lo que no tardó más que un par de días en dominar el arte de la espada. Su maestra estaba orgullosa y, por primera vez en años, mostraba un hilo de esperanza..


	3. Chapter 3 En busca de la espada maldita

_Aqui os dejo el tercer capitulo!_

**_En busca de la espada maldita_**

* * *

El tercer paso de su nueva aventura era encontrar una espada de la que Merlina le había hablado, la cual se encontraba en lo alto de la Cumbre de Erathan, una alta montaña que presidía las grandes praderas y bosques de Camelot.

Sonic se armó con una pequeña mochila con algunos víveres y echó a correr, no sabía porque, pero no se encontraba a gusto en ese lugar... solo tenía ganas de ayudar a Merlina y volver a casa, a su época, con sus amigos... aunque ahora le pesaba no haber ido junto a ellos nada más regresar... El haber visto a Alfred, el herrero, le hacía echar de menos a Tails. Suspiró con pesadez...

**- Espero no encontrarme a ningún doble más por aquí...**

* * *

A pesar de ser el ser más veloz de la tierra, tardó casi dos días en llegar hasta el lugar indicado por Merlina, pues la montaña era bastante escarpada y recordemos que en esta época no había útiles de escalada, por lo que el erizo tuvo que subir trepando como pudo por la ladera con el riesgo de que si caía...seguramente se mataría... Tras una ardúa escalada, consiguió llegar a la ansiada cima.

Se esperaba que alli hubiese un templo, un pequeño poblado o algo por el estilo, pero estaba todo vacío, salvo por un montón de pedruscos. Uno de ellos, el más grande, llamó su atención. Se acercó hacia allí sin bajar la guardia, pues por lo visto no podía fiarse de nada ni nadie en aquel mundo.

En aquella enorme piedra estaba clavada lo que parecía ser una espada

**- ¿Será esta la famosa espada?**- habló en voz alta

Sin esperar una respuesta que, obviamente, nadie le iba a dar, asió la empuñadura y tiró con fuerza. Al principio parecía resistirse, pero finalmente cedió y salió con tanta facilidad que el erizo azul cayó al suelo de espaldas

**- Ehh! tú! Ten más cuidado! **- oyó gritar

Sonic se levantó de inmediato y miró a su alrededor, sin soltar la espada, pero no había nadie.

**- Estoy aquí, insensato, en tu mano!**

Sonic miró la espada que acababa de liberar de su carcel pétrea, en la empuñadura se habían dibujado unos ojos almendrados, una pequeña nariz y una boca, la cual gritaba más que hablaba

**- ¿Es la primera vez que ves una espada parlante o que? -** se burló

**- Pues... la verdad es que sí - reconoció aún atónito**

**- Estoy apañado... Me ha desenvainado un mentecato! -** protestó

**- Oye! No seas maleducado! Deberías darme las gracias por liberarte de la piedra! Te estabas oxidando en ella! - **rechistó Sonic

**- Está bien... - **se dió por vencido** - ¿Cual es el nombre de mi liberador?**

**- Soy Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog**

**- Está bien, Sonic, gracias - **dijo aún concierta ironía** - Yo soy Caliburn, más conocido en estas tierras como la espada maldita**

**- ¿Por qué estás maldito?**

**- Fui forjado en la misma época que mi conocido hermano Excalibur, el famoso Excalibur... blah blah blah - **hizo un gesto de desdén** - Él se llevó la fama en manos de Arturo y yo fue castigado junto a aquel que osó oponerse a Arturo... Él fue derrotado y castigado a muerte y yo encerrado en esta desdichada roca, en el medio de la nada - **suspiró con pesadez

**- ¿Y por qué se supone que estás maldito?**

**- No lo estoy, solo me llaman así por la mala suerte que tuve al caer en manos de un mal portador, si a mi me hubiese portado Arturo otro gallo cantaría!**

Sonic seguía un tanto sorprendido de tener una espada que hablaba, pero trató de actuar con naturalidad.

-** Y bien... Sonic.. ¿Qué te ha hecho venir a buscarme? - **preguntó Caliburn por fin

**- Verás... Parece ser que algo ha corrompido a Arturo y Excalibur y el se han vuelto malvados, creando la maldad y el terror en Camelot.**

**- Claaaaroo... y tengo que arreglarlo yo, ¿no?**

**- No te quejes tanto! A mi me invocaron desde mi mundo y mi epoca!**

Caliburn le miró fijamente cuando dijo esto último, fijándose de nuevo en su portador. Era un erizo azul que vestía un extraño calzado rojo y blanco y unas gafas de sol.

**- Desde luego, see nota que no perteneces a este tiempo... ¿Piensas ser un caballero digno de afrontar a Arturo sin ni siquiera llevar una armadura? ¿Sabes acaso manejar una espada?**

**- Si, he aprendido en estos días**

**- Eres un insensato... el arte de la espada es algo que lleva años! Los caballeros de la tabla redonda han aprendido desde niños, ¿acaso crees que serás capaz de enfrentarte a ellos y a sus poderosas espadas?**

**- Por lo menos no me quedaré sin intentarlo - **dijo firme

**- Jummmm... - **protestó Caliburn** - Menudo destino nos aguarda...**


	4. Chapter 4 Sagrado

_Aquí os dejo el cuarto capítulo_

**_4. Sagrado_**

* * *

La paz y la tranquilidad de caminar por aquellas tierras en solitario, se terminaron en un santiamén al lado de su nuevo compañero. Sin duda Caliburn había pasado muchos años de frustración encerrado en aquella roca y necesitaba desahogarse, pensó Sonic.

**- Bien mi pequeño iluso, voy a hacer de ti un caballero digno de enfrentarse a los caballeros de la tabla redonda y no morir a la primera estacada. Pero antes... llévame a un herrero, pues no es digno de alguien de mi status estar en estas condiciones... - **dijo con altanía

**- Tampoco estás tan mal, solo un poco oxidado**

**- Si tuviese brazos te abofetearía... - **gruñó **- En cuanto antes hagas lo que te digo antes volverás a tu tiempo, ¿te parece bien?**

Sonic suspiró con fastidio... sabía que no tenía más opción que hacer caso a Caliburn, por lo que lo sujetó fuerte en su mano y corrió veloz hasta la herrería de Alfred, dónde, tras varias horas, le devolvieron a su charlatana espada como nueva. También trató de buscar una armadura, pero todas eran sumamente pesadas, por lo que sólo se decantó por unos guantes y unos cubre zapatos de malla y una vaina para la espada, que portaría en su espalda. Aún así, todo le parecía sumamente incómodo en comparación con la libertad a la que él estaba acostumbrado.

**- ¿Ya estás contento? -** le preguntó al salir de allí

**- Estoy elegante al menos - **esbozó una sonrisa **- Y veo que te has hecho con una... armadura, está bien, al menos tienes buen gusto.**

**- ¿Qué debemos hacer ahora?- **preguntó con cierto temor

**- Ir al templo del dios Chaos a conseguir una marca de sagrado de caballero**

**- ¿Una qué?**

**- Una marca de sagrado. Necesitamos que una sacerdotisa nos reconozca ante Chaos como caballeros del reino y nos ponga una marca de poder. Todos los caballeros del reino la llevan y no, no es una tontería como estarás pensando... es algo muy importante. Así que vayamos rumbo al este, al templo de Chaos.**

Otra vez le tocaba un largo camino, por suerte, esta vez sería todo llano, por lo que pudo poner a prueba su velocidad ante su espada y llegar rápido al Santuario de Gaïa.

**- He de decir, Sonic, que no esperaba tanta rapidez - **dijo Caliburn un tanto asombrado

**- Eh! Soy el ser más rápido del mundo! - **dijo orgulloso

**- Será de tu mundo, aquí ese honor lo tiene Sir Lamorack, uno de los caballeros de la tabla redonda - **se puso serio**. - Bien mi locuelo, es hora de que entremos**

Ante ellos se erguía una inmensa catedral gótica, aunque la imponente estructura se veía muy deteriorada,de las enormes vidrieras de colores estaban bastantes rotas, y en general se veía todo bastante abandonado.

* * *

Sonic empujó la puerta despacio, temiendo que el edificio se le derrumbase encima. La puerta cedió poco a poco con un desgradable ruido. El erizo entró con sigilo a un interior alumbrado por multitud de velas.

**- Bendito seas. - **dijo una voz femenina **- Hacía mucho tiempo que nadie venía por aquí.**

Sonic se giró para ver a su interlocutora, una equidna naranja vestida con una toga verde.

**- Mi nombre es Gea, y soy la última sacerdotisa que queda en Camelot - **se presentó

**- Soy Sonic, he venido en busca de la marrca de sagrado.**

**- ¿Una marca de sagrado? Hace mucho tiempo que no viene ningún caballero por aquí...**

**- Él no es un caballero todavía - **gruñó Caliburn

**- Por Chaos... Caliburn, la espada maldita! - **exclamó Gea**. - ¿Vas a luchar contra Arturo?**

**- Esa es la idea...**

La equidna le ofreció un té caliente y algo de comer, aprovechando para dialogar con el extraño erizo.

**- Hace mucho tiempo, este sagrario vivía su máximo esplendor, mis hermanas y yo estabamos muy bien tratadas por la corte artúrica y nombrabamos a numerosos caballeros. Yo misma tuve el honor de dar la marca de sagrado a caballeros tan notables como Sir Lancelot o Sir Galahad.**

**- ¿Y qué pasó entonces?**

**- Merlín, el mago y consejero de Arturo desapareció de pronto y el rey fue enloqueciendo poco a poco... Excalibur y él cedieron al mal y todo cambió...**

**- ¿Y nunca se ha tratado de buscar a Merlín?**

**- Lady Gwenhwyvar trató de buscarlo por todas partes... pero sólo consiguió desatar la ira del rey y fue encarcelada en las mazmorras de Avalon**

**- ¿Lady Gwenhwyvar? **

**- La reina -** aclaró Caliburn

**- Encerró a su propia esposa y su descendencia desapareció... los caballeros de la tabla redonda se volvieron oscuros como él y el temor comenzó en Camelot**

**- Es horrible...**

**- Sonic, tengo fe en ti, y se que si alguien nos libera serás tú, así que te daré la marca sagrada más poderosa de todas, la misma que le fue dada a Arturo en su día... la marca de reyes**

* * *

_Nota del capítulo:_

_Por si aún no os habíais dado cuenta, la sacerdotisa Gea es Tikal_

_¿Alguien sabe de quien puede tratarse Lady Gwenhwyvar ? :-P_


End file.
